


Sang

by KuraLeeRose



Series: La Fraternité des Assassins [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Du sang et encore du sang, Ezio n'est pas doué, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraLeeRose/pseuds/KuraLeeRose
Summary: Ezio n'a vraiment pas de chance. Il s'est encore fait battre et il pisse le sang.





	Sang

Il devait fuir le plus vite possible et surtout trouver de l'aide ; il pissait le sang. La bagarre contre les Templiers ne s'était pas aussi bien passé que prévu.Comme à son habitude, l'italien s'était battu tête baissé et tout seul face à dix autres personnes. Il s'était sévèrement ouvrir le ventre et les bras étaient également touché. Ezio avait essayé de fuir mais ses agresseurs lui avaient lancés des poignards au niveau des jambes pour le ralentir. Afin de ne pas se stopper dans sa course, le membre du CREDO avait enlevé chaque poignard en courant.Il courait sur les toits pour les éviter, sa rapière sortie. Lebrun commençait à s'épuiser, son armure commençait vraiment à lui peser et ses blessures ne s'arrêtaient pas de saigner. Il fallait qu'il arrive le plus vite possible chez Léonard.

Ses agresseurs pouvait le suivre à la trace avec tout le sang qu'il perdait. Heureusement, Ezio n'était plus très loin du petit appartement de son meilleur ami. Dans un dernier effort, le brun aux yeux noisettes se faufila sur le balcon de son ami peintre. Il entra après dans l'appartement par la fenêtre en faisant une roulade. A bout de force, il ne bougea pas de son position. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il se sentait défaillir.

Le fracas d'Ezio tombant soudainement par-terre avait fait sursauté Léonard qui travaillait sur une commission. Affolé, le blond couru vers son ami qui était vraiment dans un piteux état.

« Amico mio ! Reste avec moi ! Je vais te soigner. »

Il voyait très bien qu'Ezio commençait à comater et semblait ne plus réagir à ses moindres paroles. Ce n'était pas le première fois que le membre du CREDO venait en urgence chez lui entre la vie et la mort pour échapper à des sbires des Templiers. Ezio ne voulait absolument pas aller aux urgences surtout pour un pauvre règlement de compte entre les membres du CREDO et les Templiers. Léonard soignait donc son meilleur ami.L'artiste avait acheté les nécessaire de bandages et différents médicaments pour son patient.Heureusement qu'il s'y connaissait bien en biologie ainsi qu'en médecine. Ezio était entre de bonnes mains.

Sans plus tarder, le blond malgré sa corpulence assez fine réussit à porter son ami musclé jusqu'à son lit. Ezio était dans son uniforme de la confrérie. La bagarre avait dû avoir lieu après une cérémonie. Un si bel habit blanc recouvert entièrement de sang. Léo prit soin d'enlever les parties de l'armure de son meilleur ami. Il détacha avec une vitesse remarquable le plastron, les épaulettes, les brassard ainsi que les jambières en cuir. Il passa ensuite à la ceinture rouge sang avec le symbole du CREDO permettant de la fermer. L'inventeur devait faire vite afin de stabiliser son ami. La tunique d'Ezio était bonne pour repasser entre les mains de la couturière de la confrérie. Au premier coup d'œil, le blond avait vu des plaies plus ou moins profonde au niveau du torse et des bras. Il avait également vu les entailles laissés pas les couteaux lancés au niveau des jambes.

Léonard laissa son ami un instant le temps d'attraper un bol pour le remplir d'eau ainsi que la trousse d'urgence. Il revint vers son meilleur ami souffrant de ses blessures. Ezio transpirait de toute part et très agité même s'il semblait ailleurs. L'artiste enleva alors le reste des vêtements de son ami enfin de mieux pouvoir nettoyer et soigner les plaies. Il compressa la blessure au ventre pour éviter une belle hémorragie et perdre son précieux Ezio. Il savait que sa vie n'était pas engagée mais il ne voulait pas que son ami ait encore plus de vilaine cicatrice sur son corps d'athlète. C'est en rougissant fortement que Léo déshabilla rapidement l'italien inconscient. Il devait se dépêcher.

Maintenant, Ezio était en boxer sur le lit du peintre qui s'activait à désinfecter toutes ses blessures.Il porta une attention particulière à celle du ventre qui avait arrêté de saigner mais était bien profonde. Léonard devait recoudre son ami. Il devait réveiller son ami afin de voir s'il était toujours avec lui même si le pouls de ce dernier en témoignait. L'étudiant en biologie n'hésita pas à donner quelques claques à son meilleur ami pour lui faire reprendre conscience et à lui parler.

Ezio reprit alors connaissance mais eut du mal à ouvrir ses yeux ; le moindre geste lui était pénible.Léonard lui murmura de rester tranquille car il devait le recoudre au niveau du ventre. Comme tous les membres du CREDO, le brun avait l'habitude des blessures et des altercations avec les sbires des Templiers et souvent il revenait avec des plaies qui devaient être recousues. Alors, il sera fort les dents et se focalisa plus sur son le beau visage de son meilleur ami et toute les expressions qu'il voyait que sur la douleur.

Léo se concentra pour recoudre son meilleur ami et ainsi lui laisser une blessure qui pourra cicatriser proprement. Cela lui déchirait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il entendait les petits cris plaintifs de son meilleur ami qui ne voulait pas montrer sa douleur.Enfin terminé, il prit soin de bander chaque parties du corps d'Ezio afin d'éviter tout contact avec l'air libre et ainsi provoquer l'infection des plaies. Toutes les compresses ainsi que l'eau utilisées étaient rouge de sang. L'italien était redevenu calme après cela. Il se serait presque endormi. Seulement il avait besoin d'un bisou réconfortant de son cher artiste. Après avoir débarrassé tous les compresses et autres bandages plein de sang, Léonard s'approcha de son ami qui avait un petit sourire. Il savait ce que voulait Ezio, un bisou. Sans plus attendre, il baisa le le front moite de son meilleur ami.

« Voilà un bacio magico Ezio mio, bonne nuit et appelle-moi si tu reçois une quelque conque douleur. Je serai sur mes peintures, annonça Léonard dans un murmure.

\- Buona notte amico mio, répondit le brun à bout de force avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. »

Le peintre resta assis quelques minutes pour observer son meilleur ami.Il paraissait si paisible. Il ne vit pas les heures passés et Léonard s'endormit finalement à côté de son ami.


End file.
